This invention relates to antenna assemblies for use in radio communication systems.
It is known in radio communication systems to provide an antenna diversity capability, whereby two antennas are available. The quality, for example, of the received signal strength of the signals received by the two antennas may be compared, and the antenna having the better received signal strength selected for use. Such an arrangement is disclosed in European Patent Application No. 0 318 665.
It has recently been proposed to utilize radio waves for communication in a wireless local area network (LAN). A suitable frequency band for a radio LAN lies in the 902 to 928 MHz range. However, due to multipath fading and interference, it is found that the probability of data errors is unacceptable if only one antenna is used for the network station. Thus, it is desirable to utilize two alternatively selectable antennas.